


Love Or Lust?

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Big Brothers, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family, Incest, Little Sisters, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. River Phoenix is determined to show his little sister Rain his own definition of the phrase “sibling love”.</p><p>Warning — rape.. don’t like, don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Or Lust?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Love Or Lust

_Who did she think she was, anyway? Prancing around in those skimpy little tank tops and those tight pants, parading her flawless body right in front of me, practicing her dance routines where she knew I could see, showing off her flexibility, sure, but so, much more — the look of concentration on her face as she swivelled her hips, the sheer sensuality of her every movement, the way she looked when she was sweaty and heaving — Rain was asking for it,_ River thought as he wrote in his journal. Then he had an idea. He went up to her room. The door was open, so he walked in.

He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away from the headboard she’d been sitting against. Lying on top of her now, he held both her wrists in one hand and placed the other on her bare thigh. She'd worn a short skirt today. She wanted him, he was sure, and this was her way of admitting it.

He kissed her before she could scream. She tried to wriggle free as he hooked a finger on the waistband of her panties and worked to remove them. It wasn't easy, as restraining her arms was proving to be an absolute necessity.

“Stop fighting it, Rain,” he growled, his lips brushing hers.

“Please, no. Don’t do this, River,” she whimpered as he pulled her underwear off and tossed it aside.

“No? You’ve been asking for this for so long. You’ve been begging me to take you. You’re a smart girl, Rain. You knew exactly what you were doing,” he said breathlessly, unfastening his jeans. She was crying now, and struggling against him harder than ever.

“Why do you have to make it like this?” He raised her skirt and forced her legs open with his knee. “I could have made it so good for you, Rain. But now it’s going to hurt for sure, and you won’t let me make it any easier. I didn’t want to do it this way.”

His emerald eyes full of lust, River plunged into her. She was sobbing, but that didn't prevent her from screaming as he slid all the way into her tight womanhood. She bit her lip and turned her head as far from him as she could while he growled and thrusted in and out of her. Soon it would be over, she told herself. The pain would stop and he'd go away — soon.

River was having trouble containing himself. He'd imagined this hundreds of times, but none of it had come anywhere close to the real thing. Finally, she was his, and it was glorious. Too quickly, it was over, and his arms gave out as he came inside his sister.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. “I love you, Rain,” he muttered.

Rain gave a cry as she felt him enter her. He bit her shoulder hard, as tears stung her eyes from the pain. She moaned at the feel of his teeth in her flesh. His teeth diminished their pressure on her.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely, referring to the harm a virgin feels. He kissed her tear stains three times.

“Please get off,” she begged one last time.

“I love you so much,” he said, stroking her hair, and began moving in and out of her again, slowly this time. Rain gasped beneath him, wishing this wasn’t happening. His hard thrusts gradually quickened. His own breaths labored. He then purred endearment words with each hit, as the pleasure intensified. He felt the climax reaching. Rain reached ecstasy first and he followed, calling out her name. He collapsed on her.

The divine bliss they had reached steadily brought them back down to earth. As he returned from his high, he rolled off her. Emotionless, River then reached for the blanket and pulled it around her. She wanted to move from him, or something, but all she did was convulse violently. She couldn’t even cry, though she had a lot to mourn for.

He got in beside her as well, and then and kissed her shoulder. She shuddered. He then gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, saying in rapture, “You are everything to me.”

She closed her eyes. River then kissed her jaw line, saying in atonement, “I just wanted to feel close to you, Rain. You’ve been so far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
